Anything For Our Lady
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Beryl is, after all, still a fragile young demon and being a Delinquent is incredibly tough on anyone what with the threat of the PTA and the ostracism by her peers. When her resolve falters, she just needs to be reminded in the best of ways that there are in fact people who care about her.


Just a suggestive bit of fun between Delinquents.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disgaea. I'm thrilled with this purchase, though, because it's all the zany action and out-of-this-world plot twists I've come to love in the other titles—all on my beautiful Vita.

**-Anything For Our Lady-**

The Netherworld Academy was like a living, breathing, _evolving _creature with a mind of its own: it expanded of its own volition, destroying and rebuilding itself in an utterly unpredictable, chaotic way that suited the hoard of wicked demons and terrifying monsters that attended it.

Or _didn't _attend it, more like. Nine times out of ten, the profane halls were deserted save loafing staff, passing vandals, and worst of all, Delinquents.

What are Delinquents, you ask? Only the worst of the worst. They make a mockery of the evil oath all demons swear by, going so far as to attending class on a daily basis, minding their manners ('please' and 'thank you' are quite possibly the filthiest thing a demon could say), and—if you have a weak stomach, you may want to scroll past this last part—do good deeds for the sake of benefitting someone other than themselves.

If you just vomited in your mouth a bit, that's completely normal.

Though such cases of delinquency are frowned upon and therefor "corrected" in a timely manner by the School Board's Perfectly Trained Assassins (PTA), a few well-known Delinquents haunted the schoolyard this millennia, doing their darndest to obey their own self-imposed curfews, take part in volunteer work, and finish all of their homework—well before it was due, no less!

One such student, Kyoko Needleworker, smiled pleasantly as she padded down a dilapidated corridor, her tabi making no sound as she picked her way over thorny vines and rough, uneven segments of tile. To the few students she passed, she smiled from under the bright pink cloth wrapped around the lower part of her face and chirped a friendly, "Good morning!" And, when the demon or monster in question gaped in horror before darting off as quickly as their feet (tentacles, wings, flippers) would take them, she would call cheerily, "Have a good day!"

A model Delinquent.

The stunning ninja girl chuckled to herself, reaching up to tuck an inky black strand of hair behind a pointed ear, the rest of which was caught in a short, gravity-defying ponytail, as she looked down at the heavy pile of books she was clutching to her impressive bosom. "Let's see…" Kyoko muttered thoughtfully. "I have Arithmetic in room 2-109, followed by—"

Whatever the rest of her schedule looked like, dear reader, you will never know because, at that very moment, a second brunette appeared in a puff of smoke, her starch white clothing better suited for a shrine priestess of some kind rather than a demon. "K-Kyoko, this is awful!"

"What is it, Asuka?"

The warrior shook her head, the long brown hair she had tied up in a ponytail whipping about. "Come with me—quickly."

Kyoko blinked plum-coloured eyes. "But class begins in—"

"There's no time!" Dark brown orbs were deadly serious. "Our lady has yet to report to English class."

It was already 8:00AM…

There was a heavy '_thud' _as the books the raven-haired beauty had been holding fell to the floor and the duo disappeared in a haze of smoke.

* * *

Raspberyl was undoubtedly on her way to becoming the No. 1 Delinquent (read: badass) of all time. She attended all of her classes and made A's, much to her parents' disdain, she hung out with the right crowd of polite, rule-loving Delinquents such as herself, and she dedicated all of her free time to bettering the world around her—whether through volunteering or chores.

In fact, her routine was as follows: wake up, clean the house, go to school. At the Academy, she absorbed as much knowledge as she could from her appalled teachers, ate the 30 extra lunches left over by her absent classmates, and worked ahead in all of her classes. Once classes were over, she either went to study hall to study for five straight hours with Asuka or she headed down to the docks with Kyoko to feed stray cats. She always came home before the blazing sun had dipped past the horizon and she was in bed promptly at 8pm.

"Early to bed, early to rise," after all.

This morning, however, when her alarm went off at 6 'o clock sharp the young demon didn't hop out of bed and greet the sun as it peeked through her curtains. She didn't skip down the stairs and eat a wholesome breakfast (the most important meal of the day!) and she certainly didn't begin tidying up the skulls and other such knickknacks lying around her house. No, young Raspberyl—_Beryl _as she preferred to be called—merely gave a heartfelt sighed and rolled over, burrowing her way under her thick magenta bedspread.

That was where Asuka and Kyoko found her a few hours later; the duo gasped as they registered both the state of her room—usually spick-and-span—not to mention vacant—at this hour.

"M-My Lady?" Asuka began timidly, her skin crawling at the very sight of the mess.

Without thinking, she stooped to gather the pinkette's school clothes (they weren't even pressed!) from the pile of school things on the floor, only to be stopped by a sharp, "Leave it."

She had never heard such a cold tone from the younger girl and she flinched, straightening and clutching onto Kyoko's arm. For her part, the taller of the two seemed just as stunned.

"What are you doing here?" The shapeless lump shifted slightly. "I want to be alone right now."

"School begins in half an hour, My Lady," Kyoko said gently. "If you hurry, you can make it in time."

The silence was almost deafening and the dynamic duo looked at each other helplessly, not exactly sure how to handle the situation at hand.

"Just… Get out," a small voice responded at last.

Asuka covered her hand with her mouth, dark eyes wide. Such rudeness… It was better suited for a-an _honor student!_

The raven-haired ninja frowned worriedly and strode across the room, daring to tug at the covers that blocked the youngest of the Delinquent trio from view. "Please… Talk to me, My Lady. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Quiet sniffling followed the question and Kyoko sat gingerly at the edge of Beryl's bed, lifting the bedspread to meet glowing hot pink eyes. "Good morning, sunshine. Time to rise."

"Tch…" But the unholy light extinguished and the diminutive demon poked her head out.

"Good morning, My Lady," Asuka chimed as she customarily did in the mornings. "I hope you slept well."

"I didn't." That much was evident from the dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kyoko asked gently. She reached out and stroked shoulder-length magenta locks away from the young demon's face, tucking a strand behind the cute little goat horns that jutted out of her skull. "I can prepare some soup for you, if you'd like."

A despondent sigh left Beryl, but she leaned into the affectionate touch. "I don't know if I can do this, girls."

"Do… What?"

"Be the No. 1 Delinquent of all time." Her eyes blazed, some of the spiritedness she normally displayed returning to her. "I mean, what's the point?

Asuka gasped, but Kyoko merely tilted her head, her expression rendered unreadable by a mask of pink. "What do you mean?"

"After all this hard work, all I've managed to do is… is…" Her eyes became unusually shiny and tears welled up at the corners of her eyes; more quickly than even the ninja could follow, the pinkette lunged forward, revealing the pastel pink night gown she was wearing, the frilly hem of which was lined with bows, and burying her face in the brunette's cushy bosom and sobbing, "N-no one likes me, Kyoko!"

"Oh, dear…" Asuka murmured, smiling helplessly when the taller of the duo looked to her for assistance. She crossed the room and sat down on the other side of Beryl, reaching out to rub the sobbing demon's back in a soothing circular motion. "There, there, My Lady… You know that's not true."

"It is!" she insisted and Asuka could feel a tremor go through her diminutive form. "Name one demon that likes me."

"Mao does?"

"We're ultimately rivals," she corrected, hiccupping a bit. "He doesn't count."

"Your parents?"

"You know that they disapprove of me." All of their parents did, actually. The life of a Delinquent was hardly a glamorous one.

"We do." Kyoko said it so quietly that the pinkette almost missed the statement. There was something about the seriousness in her tone that made the girl's heart do a weird little skip-hop.

"Very much," Asuka agreed from behind her, claws running along the other demon's back in such a way that it had her tail curling. "We adore you, My Lady."

She hung her head and a pair of miniature, bat-like wings drooped. "Do you, really? Loyalty from your lackies is only natural—"

"How could you say something like that?" Asuka blinked and Beryl's eyes widened, both equally stunned by the interruption. It was, well, _rude _and Kyoko Needleworker was _never _rude. She was the sweetest, most well-mannered demon Beryl knew. "Miss Beryl, if I may be frank, Asuka and I have been by your side for over a century now. Do you honestly believe that we haven't come to like—no, _love _you over the years?"

Beryl _could_ be rather ridiculous at times and it _was _insulting that she would even think to say such a thing. Still... Seeing the shy uncertainty in bright pink eyes made some of her ire melt away and she clasped the lithe demon's hand in hers. Sometimes she forgot that the pinkette was the youngest of their group of friends.

The aforementioned brunette smiled gently, dark eyes warm. "She has a point. You're being silly, My Lady. Please, just take the day off and we'll work extra hard tomorrow."

"Oh…" Perhaps she _had _been silly. How could she have forgotten about the two most important people in her life? Raspberyl lifted her head a bit, blushing when she realized just where her face and been resting… and that her tears had drenched the incredibly low-cut front of Kyoko's top. Her heart did that strange skip-hop thing again and it only made her blush harder. "S-sorry."

"No harm done," the raven-haired ninja assured her. A calculating light flashed in plum coloured eyes and she glanced at Asuka, wordlessly communicating what she had in mind with a meaningful look.

It wouldn't exactly be an act of Delinquency, but… They had already missed class, right? Might as well act like a "proper" demon today—Raspberyl needed it.

That was why she pulled her mask down and leaned forward to press a kiss to the pinkette's cheek, pulling back to ascertain her lady's reaction: pale cheeks were a bright red and she averted her gaze. Adorable.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"We love you," Kyoko said simply, nodding to her partner.

The two warriors weren't always model Delinquents… Sometimes, their baser instincts got the best of them. This was the first time they had thought to include Beryl in such honor student-like acts, however; acts that benefitted no one but themselves—"a demon must only take and take and take."

Asuka reached out, wrapping her arms around the lithe little demon and pulling her into her lap. "My Lady, perhaps you're so stressed because you need to, erm, release a bit of frustration."

Her eyebrows drew together. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

Kyoko leaned in, stopping when her nose was an inch from Beryl's. "Have you ever… touched yourself?"

If her cheeks had been red before, they were crimson now. "N-n-no! Of course not! That's so-so—"

The ninja interrupted her—more politely this time—with a gentle kiss, her lips curving into a smile when she heard the younger demon whimper into the contact. "So… Honorable?"

"Yes…" Her voice was a touch breathier than before.

"So cute," Asuka giggled, sliding deft hands under the hem of Beryl's nightgown and hitching it upwards, slowly revealing an expanse of smooth, porcelain skin. "Please, My Lady, allow us to take care of you."

"B-but…!" Crimson had graduated to a shade of red that rivaled the fiery glow of the magma falls that created a curtain around the outer limits of the Netherworld. "Badasses like us shouldn't need to do stuff like _that_."

"We shouldn't," Asuka agreed, skimming her claws gently along the pinkette's ribcage. "But it's nice every now and again."

Beryl gasped as Kyoko nipped at her throat, taking advantage of the complete dip in her defenses. She was just so shocked: these two were the biggest badasses she knew and yet—

"Don't you feel bad about a-acting like an h-honor student?"

A chuckle. "You're late for class, my lady."

The young demon started, that little factoid having just caught up with her, but Asuka's gentle grip kept her from bolting. "Like I said, we'll just work extra hard tomorrow," the brunette murmured, nuzzling into short pink locks. The demon smelled of lavender and vanilla. "It's just this _once_."

And likely again and again and again...

Beryl made a soft sound, tilting her head back and biting her lip. Between the ninja's talented mouth and the miko's cunning hands, her head was swimming pleasantly and a warm ache had started… _down there._

"You need to relax every now and then," the ninja insisted, nuzzling into the pale skin of the younger demon's throat. "Even _you _cannot manage all work and no play, My Lady."

"Yes. Let us teach you how, Asuka giggled, reaching out and cupping Kyoko's cheek. Magenta eyes widened as the two leaned forward and their lips met, tongue dancing languidly, soft sounds of pleasure making Beryl squirm impatiently. When they parted, breasts rising and falling with their accelerated breathing, the young Delinquent mewled hopefully, earning both their attention with that quiet sound.

She didn't know what it was her body craved, but she did know that she needed it _now._

"My Lady?" There was a suggestiveness to the question—a question within a question, really—that had an anticipatory tremor running through her slim form.

"Show me," she urged, blinking after that simple utterance. Had that really been her voice? "Please..."

"Of course," Kyoko purred, her hands easily parting slim thighs as Asuka lifted the teeny tiny nightgown up over the pinkette's head.

And, as Beryl was swept up in a maelstrom of heat, silken flesh, and bliss, her lackies husked, "Anything for our lady."

**-Fin-**


End file.
